Mako Hikari
Mako Hikari is a Keyblade Wielder and later Keyblade Master before and during the events of the first Keyblade War. He is one of the strongest members of the Leopardis faction. Personality Mako is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Mako is a pretty happy guy,he has a brave and heroic personality,and will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. Though he is far from stupid, Mako can be gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Illumi's attempt at tricking, to which he say that Mako "could fall for anything". However, he doesn't let his enemies fool him as easily. An example would be when he didn't fall for Unicornis' attempt to play on Mako's sympathetic side, which was far more convincing. He can also be quick to anger, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. He can also be somewhat "disrespectful" as most Keyblade wielders adress the foretellers as "Master" (I.e. Master Leopardos), but Mako just says "Leopardos". But the foretellers don't seem to care. Mako possesses a rather strong competitive streak, as Illumi says "Whenever there's a contest, you're always rarin' to sign up". Mako has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. It is not until his fight with Tenzin that he realizes his flaws compared to a true Keyblade Master, and he trains to become one. Mako also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. At the same time, Mako has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Mako is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to put his life on the line for them without any due consideration. Though he sometimes teases them or acts rude, he cares generously for all his friends and if they are in danger, Mako will put them above all else at hand. Including his own life. Mako known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Mako always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him to save the day. Powers and Abilities Story Getting his Keyblade and meeting Leopardos When Mako was twelve years old, he was was in the courtyard of Daybreak Town at night. He was attacked by heartless and ran from them and when he was corneded, a giant Darkside heartless appeared in front of him. When Mako prepared to fight, the Keyblade appeared in his hands. He fought the other heartless but the darkside was too powerful. The Leopardos saved him by destroying the heartless in one blow. Leopardos sat him down and told him his views and what it meant to be a Keyblade wielder. Mako was inspired and decided to join the Leopardos union. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Keyblade Masters